


Of Glitter Cannons and Teddy Bears

by TheKeyboardNinja



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick Valentines Fic Post, F/M, Post Ep 17x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/pseuds/TheKeyboardNinja
Summary: Nick is terrible at sitting at home quietly. ||[Post-17x14]. FluffPart of #EllickValentines
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Of Glitter Cannons and Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a “Teddy Bear” prompt for a Valentine’s Day post and this is what came of it dedicated to the Tumblr GC from which this came.

  
After leaving the hospital and the warmth of Gibbs’ fireplace, Nick Torres was basically on house arrest. Okay, that is little dramatic, but for him it was a lot to process. Sitting still was never his forte. It was a waste of his superpowers—none of which involved sitting still. 

Sure, he hurt like he got hit by a truck—well, a Lamborghini actually—but was bored out of his mind. His friends had been taking turns visiting and bringing food over and today he had been cleared to start driving again. He was still not cleared for work yet and the growing hours of solitude was how he ended up here—playing Killing with Kindness 4. A new game had been released with new glitter cannon upgrades—making those damn teddy bears even more deadly.    
  
A rhythmic knock sounded from his front door, prompting him to mumble yell it was open.    
  
“What are you doing?” Ellie made her way through the door and over to the couch where he had hunched over the laptop. “That can’t be good for your concussion.”   
  
“I’m destroying a coup attempt against the princess.”   
  
“How much muscle relaxers did you take today?”   
  
“All of them,” Nick said smirking looking up from the teddy bear glitter cannon fest briefly before turning his attention back to the computer screen.    
  
“Of course.”   
  
“You come over to see my wallow in my self-pity?”   
  
Ellie just sighed and gave him a pointed look.    
  
“They released a new version yesterday. I thought Jimmy was coming over today.”   
  
“Victoria has the flu. And Kasie decided you were unsafe leaving your door unlocked and whatever else she was being cagey about.”   
  
A boom sounded from the computer screen and the level up screen flashed and paused. Nick sighed and covered his eyes, leaning back on the couch.    
  
“You’re right my concussion does not like this.”   
  
“Teddy bears can’t save you now.”   
  
“Kasie made frittata, want some?” Nick handed her the game controls and headed to the kitchen.    
  
“Sure, sounds good. Are the buttons the same in this version?” Ellie responded, paying attention to the game controller in her hand. “Ooh! It’s purple and green.”   
  
“You would notice that detail.”   
  
“My favorite colors aside, I can’t believe you bought this of your own free will. First piccolo, now this. What’s next?”   
  
“Hey, I am a multifaceted man. And I looked good doing it,” Nick defended himself, handing her the plate of food.    
  
“Fine. Own your new talents. Who’s the nerd now?” Ellie paused the game, taking the food.    
  
“Still you.” Nick plopped down beside her on the couch. “Takes one to know one.”   
  
After eating their dinner and easing into a conversation, Ellie picked up the game controller once again to start saving the princess. Nick has no idea what was happening in the game anymore, the screen gave him a headache, and it was more fun watching her play the game anyway.    
  
After about twenty minutes, an explosion rang out from the game starling Ellie to throw the controller and flail her arms.    
  
“What the hell!”   
  
“You died.”   
  
“I can see that, where did that come from!”   
  
As she continued to wave her hands around, she reached down to reposition herself on the couch, when she placed her hand on his leg beside her instead. It took a couple of seconds for her to notice, and only after she noticed him glancing down briefly.    
  
“Sorry.”   
  
There it was again. The briefly, tension-filled silence that haunted him ever since they stopped Colleen from injecting him with dirty heroin. No one knows how long they kept quiet aside from throat clearing when Ellie’s phone rang.    
  
“Bishop,” she answered the phone. “Hi Kase. Do we have a case? Ha, Kase ... case, sorry. Yes, I’m with Nick. She says hi. Yes, he said he took all the muscle relaxers. Okay, I’ll be there in twenty.”   
  
“Grab your gear,” Nick laughs at his own Gibbs impression. The medication made everything seem funnier to him.    
  
“Oh shut up,” Ellie started packing her things up to leave. “Now, get some rest. See you tomorrow?”   
  
“You know where to find me.”   
  
“Don’t let those teddy bears get you, especially the orange one. They’re not our friend.”   
  
As she headed out the door, Nick called out behind her, “Ellie.”   
  
“Hm.”   
  
“Solve the case without me.”   
  
“You’ll be back soon. Get some rest, Nick.”   
  
The door clicked closed behind her and he just breathed in deeply holding his head in his hands.    
  
If only it was as simple as glitter cannons and teddy bears.    
  
  
  



End file.
